Ichirouta and Telephone
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Apa hubungannya antara telepon dan masa kecil Ichirouta? Ichi kecil yang selalu mengabaikan nasihat orang tua akhirnya menyadari betapa berharganya nasihat orang tua. Seperti apakah kelanjutannya?


**ICHIROUTA AND TELEPHONE**

**Rated : K**

**Author : Miyura Kazeyuri **

**Genre : Humor, past, childhood, family**

**Disclaimer : Silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi kalo Inazuma Eleven adalah punya saia. Yaoi, Shounen-ai+Shoujo-ai, typo, OOC, dan gaje berat bertebaran di mana-mana! Jadi ga mungkinlah InaIre yang imut, keren, macho, dan adalah favorit kita semua ini milik saia... apa kata dunia nanti? **

**Main chara : Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Chara : Ichirouta's family, dan teman-teman imutnya!**

**Ohaiyo minna-san, come back with me, si author gaje yang stress, Miyura Kazeyuri! Wkwkwk... it's my second fanfic, ICHIROUTA AND TELEPHONE! Bagaimana? Anehkan? Iya dong, bukan Miyura Kazeyuri namanya kalo ga bikin fanfic gaje dan aneh! *dikeroyok sekampung* ini adalah fanfic oneshot saia, huff akhirnya bisa juga bikin fanfic yang ga multichapter... *lompat-lompat kayak orang gila* sekarang, buat minna-san yang sama-sama stress, lelah dengan rutinitas dan butuh hiburan supergaje, semoga fanfic karangan saia ini bisa menghibur minna-san ! dan ga henti-hentinya buat Nika-nee yang selalu mensupport saia lewat setiap smsnya di sore hari, anda selalu jadi inspirasi yang berharga buat saya, selamat membaca fanfic junior anda ini... dan buat sahabat karib saia Miya-chan yang selalu mau aja saia provokasi dengan aksi gaje saia, selamat membaca dan semoga suka.. dan buat minna-san yang tak terhingga jumlahnya yang sudah sudi membuka fanfic ini, saia ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya.. sekali lagi, support, kritik, saran minna-san adalah sangat berharga bagi saia, jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk menulis kritik lewat review minna-san ! Oke, saia sudah terlalu cerewet nich, masa bikin salam aja ampe sepanjang ini..singkat kata, di sini saia sebagai fans Ichirouta sudah berusaha membuat fanfic ini agar berkenan di hati readers, khususnya fans Ichirouta... Happy Reading, minna-san!**

**ICHIROUTA AND TELEPHONE**

**SUATU HARI DI RUMAH GOENJI SHUUYA...**

"KRIING KRIING!"suara telepon rumah berbunyi, membuat terkejut seorang anak manis yang usianya kira-kira baru 4 tahun. Ditatapinya telepon yang berdering itu seraya memegang boneka teddy kesayangannya. "Onii-chan, ada telepon! Cepat ke sini!" sahut anak manis itu kepada sang kakak. "Angkat dulu Yuuka, kakak masih memanaskan kari ayam!" jawab sang kakak berambut putih tulang bermata onyx yang sedang berada di dapur kepada sang adik yang rupanya bernama Yuuka. Yuukapun segera meletakkan boneka teddy kesayangannya di sofa, lalu menaiki sofa untuk meraih telepon rumah itu. Dengan sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhnya yang pendek belum mencapai meja dan tangannya yang belum bisa meraih gagang telepon, akhirnya Yuuka mengangkat gagang telepon. "Moshi-moshi, Selamat siang, rumah keluarga Goenji, dengan Goenji Yuuka. Ada yang bisa Yuuka bantu?"

"..." dengan seksama Yuuka berusaha mendengarkan jawaban dari penelepon, agar tidak ada pesan penting yang terlewatkan. Akan tetapi, suara yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung menjawab. "moshi-moshi, ini siapa?" setelah ditunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya sang peneleponpun menjawab. "eh, Yuuka ya. Di mana Shuuya-nii? Aku perlu bicara dengannya..." jawab penelepon. "untuk apa kau mencari Onii-chan? Kau ini siapa?"tanya Yuuka. "aku ini temannya Shuuya-nii, Mamoru! dan sekarang, aku perlu bicara dengannya.. Yuuka-chan bisa berikan teleponnya pada Shuya-nii kan?" jawab penelepon yang bernama Mamoru. "Onii-chan sedang ada di dapur memasak. Mamo-nii mau titip pesan apa? Biar Yuuka-chan yang akan beri tahu Onii-chan." Jawab Yuuka. "ah, tidak bisa Yuuka-chan... ini penting, tidak bisa dititipkan ke orang lain..."Mamoru berusaha meyakinkan Yuuka. "ah, Mamo-nii kalau Yuuka bilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau titip pesan, telepon saja nanti lagi." Yuuka yang mulai merasa sedikit kesal segera menutup telepon, dan mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Hei, Yuuka-chan tunggu dulu!" usaha Mamoru terlambat, karena telepon sudah terlanjur ditutup oleh Yuuka. "Haduh, rugi pulsa dech.. Shuuya, awas kau! Pulsaku kan jadi terbuang sia-sia.. lihat saja nanti, apa yang akan kuperbuat padanya!" ucap Mamoru yang kesal sambil meremas-remas tangannya. Hampir saja handphone nokia keluaran tahun 2000 yang dipegangnya menjadi korban amarahnya. *weits, Mamoru! Jangan dibanting kalo ga mau! Kasi aja ke author, kartunya bisa author pake, hpnya lumayan buat diloak tuh!digilas* Ichirouta si cowok cantik *ditendang ke TPA* yang melihat sahabat berambut tanduknya merengut dan marah-marah sendiri *hati-hati Ichi jangan didekati waspada rabies!* mulai mendekati Mamoru dan bertanya, "ada apa sich kok marah-marah sendiri gitu? Hati-hati bisa rabies lho!" wahai Ichirouta, siapakah gerangan guru biologimu yang mengajarkan hal-hal ga bener seperti itu? Adakah seseorang di antara minna-san yang mau memperbaiki wawasan ngawur Ichirouta ini? "argh, aku sebel banget sama Shuuya! Dia ga mau jawab telepon aku, pake nyuruh Yuuka buat nyampein pesan-pesanku ke dia." Ucap Mamoru mendengus. Ichirouta tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya yang lagi ngambek itu. "ngambek karena Shuuya ga mau jawab teleponmu, ato ngambek karena pulsamu abis?" goda Ichirouta. Mamoru membelalak karena rupanya si cowok cantik sahabatnya ini mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. "e-eh, kamu ini ngomong apa sich?" jawabnya membela diri. Ichirouta semakin mendekat, "bener tuh?" akhirnya Mamoru tidak bisa mengelak lagi dan menjawab, "ah iya iya, aku ngambek karena dua-duanya! Gara-gara Shuuya ga mau jawab telepon aku, pulsaku jadi terbuang sia-sia Cuma untuk dengerin celotehan Yuuka!" jawab Mamoru. "ah, cuma karena itu saja ngambek... Yuuka kan Cuma anak kecil, kenapa kamu harus menanggapinya serius seperti itu? Ya sudah, ayo kita datangi Shuuya di rumahnya!" hibur Ichirouta. Mamorupun hanya mengikuti nasehat sahabatnya sambil menyimpan rasa kesalnya.

**Sementara itu di rumah Shuuya...**

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak dua orang gaje MamoxIchi tadi itu, ayo kita lihat keadaan di rumah Shuuya!

"siapa yang menelepon tadi, Yuuka-chan?" tanya Shuuya sambil meletakkan sepanci kari hangat di meja makan. "tadi Mamo-nii yang menelepon." Jawab Yuuka sambil asyik bermain dengan boneka teddynya di ruang keluarga. "lalu apa yang dikatakan Mamo-nii? Apakah dia menitip pesan?" Shuuya melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "huh, boro-boro nitip pesan. Dia aja terus menanyakan Onii-chan walau sudah Yuuka beritahu kalau Onii-chan sedang memasak. Dia terus mendesak Yuuka, jadi Yuuka tutup saja teleponnya." Jawab Yuuka dengan kesal. *hei Yuuka, siapa yang ngajarin kamu bahasa boro-boro begituan? Minna-san, sekali lagi tolong ajarin Yuuka bahasa Indonesia yang benar ya!*

Shuuya yang mendengar jawaban Yuuka terkejut dan berkata, "aduh Yuuka-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Telepon itu sangat penting tau! Kenapa kau tidak berikan pada Onii-chan saja?" Yuuka yang mendengar jawaban kakaknya langsung membela diri dengan berkata, "ih Onii-chan kok bilang begitu sich, kan Onii-chan sendiri yang suruh Yuuka mengangkat teleponnya, kalau ada yang penting sampaikan pada Onii-chan. Yuuka sudah minta Mamo-nii tinggalkan pesan, tapi dia tidak mau. Jadi Yuuka tutup saja.." "aduh, tapi bukan itu maksud Onii-chan Yuuka.. hah sudahlah lupakan saja!" jawab Shuuya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "huh, padahal aku kan mau membicarakan tentang rencana buat ke toko hp beliin Yuuka hadiah..." gumam Shuuya sedikit kesal. Ditatapinya malaikat kecilnya yang sekarang sedang asyik bermain di karpet. Sekesal apapun, rasa kesal itu selalu hilang ketika melihat adiknya yang manis itu tersenyum.

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

"**tingtong.."** Mamoru memencet bel rumah Shuuya. Hatinya benar-benar terasa kesal ketika ia membayangkan masalah pulsanya. Dalam hati, disusunnya berbagai rencana untuk menghajar Shuuya. "enaknya aku hajar dari mana dulu ya? Rambutnya dulu? Mukanya dulu? Ah, kuputuskan akan kujambak dulu rambutnya, setelah itu kukeroyok mukanya, kucekik lehernya, lalu kugelitiki sampai pingsan badannya!" gumam Mamoru dalam hati. Ichirouta hanya diam saja menatapi Mamoru. "ini pasti akan jadi perang yang mengasyikkan! Eh, tidak tidak.. apa yang harus kulakukan nanti ketika Mamoru akan menghajar Shuuya ya?" gumamnya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, muncul 2 sosok dari balik pintu. Yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Mamoru pun akhirnya tiba. "hah, akhirnya orang yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba juga! Shuuya, rasakan ini! Hyaatt !" baru saja Mamoru akan mengayunkan tangannya untuk menjambak rambut putih tulang Shuuya, adegan penuh aksi yang mendebarkan ini ? terhenti oleh suara ledakan, seperti suara ledakan petasan yang biasanya digunakan oleh orang Betawi ketika melaksanakan acara perkawinan?. " siap siaga, lindungi kepala kalian! Ada ledakan!" Mamoru segera memimpin semuanya untuk segera melindungi diri dari ledakan. Ichirouta dan Shuuya yang panik langsung saja mengikuti aba-aba yang diberikan Mamoru, dengan merebahkan tubuh sambil melindungi kepala dan telinga. "Ya Tuhan, lindungi aku dari ledakan ini... aku masih mau hidup lebih lama lagi... aku belum sempat dipanggil sebagai cowok jantan oleh teman-temanku..." ucap Ichirouta. "Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku... aku masih belum sempat menghajar Shuuya, aku mau menghajarnya dulu..." Mamoru memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tuhan, lindungi aku dari ledakan ini dan juga dari pukulan Mamoru.. nanti kalo aku babak belur, siapa yang akan ngasi makan Yuuka?" ucap Shuuya tak kalah khidmadnya. Sementara itu, Yuuka hanya melongo melihat tingkah Onii-chan dan teman-teman Onii-channya. "Hei Yuuka, ayo ikuti Onii-chan! Bahaya ada ledakan! Kenapa kau masih diam saja?" kata Shuuya dengan panik. "Onii-chan, seharusnya Yuuka yang tanya seperti itu pada Onii-chan, kenapa Onii-chan seperti itu?" tanya Yuuka. "apa maksudmu Yuuka-chan?" tanya Mamoru. "Onii-chan, itu suara handphone Onii-chan tau! Liat tuh, handphone Onii-chan bergetar!" jawab Yuuka. "eh, iya ya.. ini handphone Onii-chan!"jawab Shuuya tersipu malu. "bah, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadiiiii!" teriak Mamoru dan Ichirouta emosi. "sssst, diam Onii-chan tidak bisa menjawab teleponnya..." bisik Yuuka. "moshi-moshi, sopo iki?" jawab Shuuya. woi Shuuya, sejak kapan sampean jadi wong Jowo? "moshi-moshi Shuuya, ini aku Yuuto! Aku dan Shirou akan segera menuju rumahmu, bersiap ya!" Yuuto segera menutup teleponnya. dalam sekejap, tiba-tiba Yuuto dan Shirou sudah berada di dekat rumah Shuuya. "Ohaiyo Shuuya!" sahut Yuuto dan Shirou. "wow, cepet banget! Gila, baru aja nelpon ga taunya udah nyampe di sini..." komentar Shuuya dengan ekspresi kagum yang berlebihan sampai tanpa terasa mulutnya ikut maju alias manyun 5 cm. "wah, Yuuto, Shirou! Kalian datang juga.." kata Ichirouta sambil tersenyum. "Iya dong, tentu saja.." jawab Shirou. "btw, tadi dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahmu kami dengar ada suara ledakan, kayak ledakan petasan gitu. Di mana TKPnya? Kasi tau dong, kali aja aku bisa bantu jadi detektif..." jawab Yuuto sotoy. "boro-boro mau jadi detektif, itu mah Cuma suara handphonenya Shuuya!" jawab Ichirouta kesal. "hah, ringtone handphonemu bisa ga sich diganti? Ringtonemu itu norak dan bikin orang shock tau! Hampir aja aku serangan jantung saking ketakutannya..." omel Mamoru. "What? Ringtone handphone? Gila, gokil banget! Shuuya, aku mau dong... keren banget tuh." jawab Shirou kagum. "Iya, aku juga mau kok ringtone yang kayak gitu keren banget! Baru kali ini aku denger..." sambung Yuuto. Permintaan gila dari Shirou dan Yuuto ini segera dibalas dengan deathglare tajam dari Mamoru dan Ichirouta, sebagia isyarat "tidak boleh! Awas kalau berani minta" "ah, daripada ribut terus lebih Onii-chan ajak saja teman-teman Onii-chan masuk..." kata Yuuka sambil menarik celana sang Onii-chan. tuh, anak kecil kayak Yuuka aja tau tata krama menyambut tamu, masa' kamu ga tau Shuuya? *onii-chan yang ga patut dicontoh* argh dikeroyok "oh, iya... teman-teman, silahkan masuk..." Shuuya mempersilahkan tamu kehormatannya masuk.

**Di dalam rumah Goenji, tepatnya di ruang tamu...**

"teman-teman, mau minum apa? Biar aku buatkan..." Shuuya menawarkan untuk membuatkan teman-temannya minuman. "argh, ga usah pake basa-basi! Sini kau Shuuya, aku belum sempat menghajarmu tadi! Hyaat..." Mamoru yang sudah kehilangan batas kesabarannya langsung menjambak rambut Shuuya. "eh tunggu dulu Mamoru, hentikan!" Shuuya berusaha melawan. "argh, tidak bisa! Serangan pertama menjambak rambut selesai, SERANGAN KEDUA NGEROYOK MUKA!" Mamoru memindahkan tangannya dari rambut turun ke wajah Shuuya. Aduh Mamoru, sadis amat sich kamu.. liat tuh para fangirl nangis ngeliatin sang idola Shuuya kamu keroyok kayak gitu..sementara yang lain hanya melongo melihat Mamoru yang menghajar habis-habisan Shuuya, semua mengambil kesimpulan yang sama : ORANG YANG BAIK DAN IMUT KAYAK MAMORU KALO MARAH PASTI MENGERIKAN, LEBIH SADIS DARI TUKANG JAGAL AYAM DI PASAR?

*Para readers, tingkah Mamoru ini jangan ditiru ya! Ga pantes banget, ga boleh ditiru!*

Akhirnya, setelah 15 menit menghajar habis-habisan Shuuya, serangan bertubi-tubi Mamorupun terhenti. "heh, rasakan itu! Hari ini aku masih berbaik hati dan menghentikan siksaanku, tapi kalau kau ulangi lagi aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" ancam Mamoru dengan mata melotot. Shuuya hampir pingsan karena tertawa geli setelah digelitiki tanpa ampun oleh Mamoru. "hah, Mamoru... kau hampir saja membuatku mati karena tertawa! Geli tau..." kata Shuuya lemas. Mamoru hanya memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah cemberut. "hah, Yuuka ini semua salahmu! Lihat Onii-chan sampai jadi begini kan?" protes Shuuya pada Yuuka. "Uh, Onii-chan kenapa jadi menyalahkan Yuuka seperti ini sich ? Yuuka tidak suka tau!" jawab Yuuka sambil mencibir. "Yuuka kan tidak tau Onii-chan..." sambung Yuuka. "Yuuka, kau tidak boleh seperti itu... kau harus mendengarkan kata-kata Onii-chanmu. Shuuya, kau juga jangan hanya memarahinya, seharusnya kau beritahu cara yang benar pada Yuuka..." nasihat Ichirouta. "tahukah kau Yuuka, kau harus menghargai semua orang, janganlah seperti itu.. terlebih-lebih, kau tidak boleh mengabaikan orang yang menasihatimu." Yuuka yang mendengar Ichirouta yang tumben-tumbennya berceramah bertanya, "apa maksud Ichi-nii? Yuuka tidak mengerti..." "iya, aku juga tidak mengerti. Kamu bicara apa sich?" tanya Yuuto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tetapi kutuan karena ga keramas ga kok, author Cuma bercanda.. "karena dulu, aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti Yuuka... dulu waktu aku masih seumur Yuuka, aku juga tidak bisa menjawab telepon." Jelas Ichirouta. "Benarkah hal itu?" tanya Shuuya tidak percaya. "mm, kalau tidak keberatan kau mau tidak menceritakannya kepada kami?" tanya Shirou yang penasaran. Yang benar saja, Ichirouta si defender yang cerdik ini ternyata dulunya tidak bisa menjawab telepon? Ichirouta tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan Shirou, lalu menjawab "Yup, tentu saja. Aku akan menceritakannya." Tanpa diberi aba-aba, semuanya langsung mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin untuk mendengarkan cerita Ichirouta. "ayo cepat Ichirouta, aku mau dengar nich! Masa' iya orang pinter sepertimu dulunya tidak bisa menjawab telepon?" pinta Mamoru tak sabar. "Baikklah, aku akan mulai bercerita."

Ichirouta menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

"Semua ini dimulai ketika umurku masih empat tahun..."

**Ichirouta's flashback**

**10 years ago...**

**10 tahun yang lalu, di rumah Ichirouta ketika Ichirouta masih berumur 4 tahun..**

"Ichi, kalau telepon berbunyi, kau angkat dulu ya... okaa-san keluar sebentar membeli beberapa barang. Kau masih ingat cara menjawab telepon yang pernah okaa-san ajarkan?" tanya Ibu Ichi kecil. Ichi kecil yang sedang asyik bermain bersama bola kecil kesayangannya mengangguk-angguk sambil menjawab, "iya okaa-san, Ichi masih ingat.." "bagus,okaa-san keluar dulu ya... Ichi, jaga rumah ya. jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang lain.." nasihat sang ibu pada Ichi kecil. Ichi kecilpun kembali ke permainannya yang sempat tertunda. "main bola, main bola, ichi punya bola.. ichi suka main bola..." senandung Ichi sambil melempar-lemparkan bolanya. Tiba-tiba...

"KRIIING... KRIIING..." telepon rumah berdering.

Sebagai anak yang patuh pada nasihat orang tua, Ichi segera mengangkat telepon itu dan berbicara sesuai yang ibunya pernah ajarkan. "moshi-moshi, selamat siang dengan keluarga Kazemaru, ini Kazemaru Ichirouta. Apa kabarmu hari ini? semoga baik-baik saja... hari ini okaa-sanku masak kari ayam, enak sekali. Anak kucingnya Handa lucu sekali! Ya sudah, sudah dulu ya, sayoonara.." Ichi segera menutup telepon, padahal sang penelepon belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ibunya pulang. "Okaa-san pulang, bagaimana Ichi? Tadi ada telepon yang masuk?" tanya Ibu. "iya, ada. Ichi sudah bicara sesuai yang okaa-san ajarkan." Jawab Ichi. "Oh ya? Siapa yang menelepon tadi?"

"Ichi tidak tahu."

"Apa ? lalu, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ichi bilang sesuai yang ibu ajarkan kalau menelepon teman Ichi. Ichi menanyakan kabarnya, lalu bercerita sedikit tentang kejadian sepanjang hari dan setelah itu mengucapkan sampai jumpa."

Ibunya terkejut bukan main mendengar hal itu.

"Apa ? ya ampun Ichi, seharusnya kau katakan itu hanya pada saat menelepon teman-temanmu... itu pasti pelanggan okaa-san, ya ampun Ichi..." kata ibunya pusing tujuh keliling. Sedangkan yang diomeli hanya diam melongo. "ingat ya, kalau ada yang menelepon, berikan pada okaa-san. Biar okaa-san yang menjawabnya. Mengerti?"

"iya, Ichi mengerti."

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"KRIING... KRIING..."

"moshi-moshi, dengan keluarga Kazemaru. Kalau mau menelepon, berikan pada okaa-sanku. Okaa-sanku yang akan menjawab teleponmu."

...

"Ichi, mana teleponnya? tadi ada yang menelepon kan? Ayo berikan pada okaa-san"

"sudah Ichi bilang padanya untuk memberikan telepon pada okaa-san, karena Okaa-san yang akan menjawab teleponnya."

"aduh Ichi! Apa yang kau lakukan, harusnya teleponnya yang kau berikan pada okaa-san, kenapa kau malah bicara seperti itu padanya?" teriak ibunya. Ichi hanya garuk-garuk kepala mendengarkan omelan ibunya. "sudahlah, biar okaa-san saja yang jawab teleponnya."

"KRIING... KRIING.."

"moshi-moshi, selamat siang.. ini dengan keluarga Kazemaru, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"oh ya ampun Ibu Kazemaru, ini aku Ibu Yamada. kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Aku sampai bingung karena 2 kali mencoba meneleponmu tapi tidak bisa."

"ah, masalah itu sekali lagi aku minta maaf Ibu Yamada, tadi itu anakku yang mengangkat teleponnya.. dia masih tidak mengerti, jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah membuat anda bingung..."

"mm, jadi anakmu ya? Baikklah, tidak apa-apa aku masih bisa maklumi hal itu. Pesanannya jangan lupa diantar sebelum jam 3 sore ya..."

"oh, iya! Tenang saja Ibu Yamada, pesanannya pasti akan aku antar sebelum jam 3 sore!"

"ya sudah kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak."

"terima kasih kembali Ibu Yamada, sampai jumpa."

Ibu Ichi akhirnya lega karena tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Sementara Ichi hanya berdiri di samping ibunya. "Hah, untung saja Ichi dia sama sekali tidak marah... Lain kali, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi ya... kau tahu kan telepon itu sangat penting, kau tidak boleh sembarangan seperti itu." Nasihat Ibunya. "baik Okaa-san..."

"Saat itulah, aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab telepon.." cerita Ichirouta.

"lalu, sampai di situ sajakah ceritamu?" tanya Yuuto yang sedikit tidak puas karena ia berpikir ceritanya hanya berakhir di situ saja. "tidak, masih ada lanjutannya..." jawab Ichirouta.

"Ichi-nii, apakah ceritanya masih panjang? Yuuka bingung dan bosan..." kata Yuuka. "ah, tidak kok... kau akan mengerti setelah ini." Ichiroutapun kembali menyambung ceritanya.

"1 tahun kemudian, ketika umurku 5 tahun. Sekarang, aku sudah mengerti cara menggunakan telepon, dan aku sangat senang menggunakan telepon setiap harinya. Aku sering mengirim sms ke otou-sanku, ataupun menelepon teman-temanku. Aku tidak pernah berkutik dari telepon itu..."

**Ichirouta's flashback**

**9 tahun lalu, ketika Ichi berumur 5 tahun**

"wah, benarkah itu? Wah itu keren sekali Shinichi... aku jadi tidak sabar ke sekolah dan melihat gambar yang kau buat. Oh ya, sudah dulu ya hari sudah sore. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi. Sayoonara..." Ichi menutup teleponnya. "Ichi, sudah menelepon Shinichi?" tanya ibu. "sudah okaa-san." Jawab Ichi. "nah, sekarang kau telepon Sobo-san ya... dia sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, dia pasti merindukanmu sekarang ini. kau telepon Sobo-san, tanyakan bagaimana keadaannya." Ichi yang mendengar sang ibu menyuruhnya menelepon nenek mulai lunglai. Bukannya tidak suka menelepon neneknya, hanya saja Ichi seringkali merasa bosan karena neneknya seringkali menasihatinya. Ya, Ichi kecil memang bisa dibilang anak yang cukup nakal dan tidak suka dinasihati. Seringkali ia mengabaikan nasihat orang tuanya. "Ah, okaa-san.. haruskah Ichi meneleponnya?" muka Ichi cemberut. "tentu, kasihan sobo-san sudah tua tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Kau adalah cucu kesayangannya, tunjukkanlah bahwa kau adalah cucu yang baik.." nasihat ibu. "tapi okaa-san..." "tidak ada tapi-tapian Ichi, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh mengabaikan perkataan orang tua..." Ichi yang sudah terdesak akhirnya mau tak mau menelepon sang nenek. Dengan malas ditekannya nomor telepon, lalu menunggu. "moshi-moshi... keluarga Kazemaru, ada yang bisa dibantu?" suara sang nenek yang sudah sangat akrab di telinga Ichi menjawab teleponnya. "moshi-moshi sobo-san, ini Ichi..." jawabnya malas. "ah, Ichi cucu sobo-san.. sobo-san sangat rindu padamu.." jawab sang nenek dengan senang. "bagaimana kabar sobo-san ? sobo-san sehat-sehat saja kan?" tanya Ichi. "ah, sobo-san sehat-sehat saja.. bagaimana dengan Ichi? Apakah Ichi sudah gemukan?" tanya nenek. Ichi yang mendengar pertanyaan nenek merasa sedikit kesal karena ia tidak suka setiap kali neneknya mengatakan Ichi terlalu kurus. "uh, kenapa sich setiap menelepon selalu bilang begitu..." gumamnya dalam hati. "sudah kok..." "nah, begitu dong. Tidak baik anak kecil terlalu kurus seperti itu, tidak sehat... makanlah lebih banyak lagi, sobo-san akan buatkan kau lebih banyak lagi sup miso dan soba..." "apa? Soba dan Sup Miso lagi? Padahal yang dikirimkan sobo-san kemarin saja belum habis..." gumam Ichi. "ah, sobo-san tidak usah repot-repot begitu.. Ichi makan masakan okaa-san saja sudah gemuk kok..." jawab Ichi. "ah terserah Ichi sajalah... hari sudah sore begini, kau sudah belajar belum?" tanya sang nenek mengalihkan pembicaraan. "mmm belum." Jawab Ichi. "ah, kalau begitu kenapa masih menelepon sobo-san? Belajarlah dulu, nanti kalau sudah selesai baru telepon sobo-san lagi. Ingat ya, belajarlah dengan sungguh-sungguh, jangan malas belajar! Itu tidak baik. Ichi juga tidak boleh lagi mengabaikan nasihat orang tua ya, Ichi tidak boleh acuh-tak acuh terhadap perkataan orang tua. Ichi harus mendengarkan dengan baik, tidak boleh seenaknya. Ichi baru akan mengerti nanti kalau mendengarkan perkataan orang tua itu sangatlah penting." "iya sobo-san..." jawabnya ingin segera menutup telepon. "ah, ya sudah. Sayoonara Ichi, ingat nasihat sobo-san, jangan mengabaikan perkataan orang tua ya!" "iya, sayoonara sobo-san, jaga kesehatan ya." Ichi segera menutup teleponnya. "huh, lagi-lagi dengarkan nasihat orang tua, dengarkan nasihat orang tua. Apa maksud sobo-san berkata seperti itu sich? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku selalu mendengar semua perkataan orang tua kok..." gumamnya kesal.

"ya, begitulah aku. Aku adalah Ichi kecil yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataan orang tua.. bagiku, perkataan orang tua itu tidaklah penting. Aku hanya mau mendengar beberapa nasihat yang kusuka saja... aku selalu menutup telingaku setiap kali orang tuamu berbicara. Menurutku, itu membosankan sekali. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah kejadian telah mengubah pikiranku yang salah itu, dan telah membuatku menyadari dan menyesali semua perbuatanku..."

**Still Ichirouta's flashback, **

**8 tahun lalu, di hari ulang tahun Ichirouta yang ke-6...**

"Ichi, tanjoobi omedetoo! Selamat ulang tahun ya..." kata ibu pada Ichi.

"Tanjoobi Omedetoo Ichi, otou-san selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu..."

"semoga dengan bertambahnya umur Ichi, Ichi bisa menjadi anak yang baik, rajin, berbakti dan selalu mendengarkan dengan baik perkataan orang tua..." sang ibu mendoakan Ichi. "huh, lagi-lagi kata-kata itu keluar. Bahkan di hari ulang tahunku, kenapa semua masih saja mengatakan hal itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." gumam Ichi. "nah, Ichi ini ada hadiah dari sobo-san... tahun ini, dia tidak bisa datang karena kondisinya sedang tidak begitu baik. Tapi sobo-san mengirimkan hadiah ini untukmu... sekarang kau buka ya..." ibu menyodorkan bungkusan kado berwarna biru dengan motif bola kepada Ichi. Diterimanya bungkusan itu dengan senang. Diguncangkan bungkusan itu, untuk mengetahui kira-kira apakah gerangan isinya. "hah, paling-paling buku cerita lagi atau tas untuk sekolah..." kata Ichi pesimis. Dibukanya bungkusan itu, dan betapa terkejutnya Ichi ketika mendapati isi dari bungkusan kado itu. "ini... sungguhkah ini untukku..." matanya membelalak menatapi kado yang baru saja diterimanya. Ya, sebuah telepon genggam. Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya Ichi bisa menggenggam ponsel miliknya sendiri, bukan milik okaa-san atau otou-sannya lagi. "Sobo-san tahu bahwa kau sangat suka bermain telepon, karena itu Sobo-san sengaja membelikannya khusus untukmu. Dia ingin agar kau menjadi anak yang baik, dan tidak lagi mengabaikan perkataan orang tua..." kata ibu. Dibukanya kotak ponsel itu, dengan mata berbinar disentuhnya ponsel pertamanya. "Wow, sungguh ini adalah milikku..." ucapnya tidak percaya. "sekarang, nyalakan ponselmu. Kau sudah bisa kan?" kata sang ayah sambil tersenyum. Dinyalakannya ponsel itu. Sungguh, betapa bahagianya Ichi saat itu. "ternyata, Sobo-san memang benar-benar baik..." baru sesaat setelah dinyalakan, telepon pertamanya telah masuk. Dan.. ya, itu adalah telepon dari sang nenek. ichi segera menjawab telepon itu. "moshi-moshi sobo-san, terima kasih banyak atas hadiahnya! Ichi benar-benar senang..." kata Ichi. "Tanjoobi Omedetoo Ichi, sobo-san senang kau menyukai hadiah pemberian sobo-san. Mulai sekarang, jadilah anak yang baik dan turuti nasihat orang tuamu. Jangan mengecewakan mereka selagi mereka masih ada..." nasihat sang nenek. "ah, lagi-lagi begitu?" gumamnya heran. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ichi langsung mengakhiri panggilan itu dengan berkata "iya sobo-san, aku mengerti. Sekali lagi terima kasih, sayoonara." "sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang selama ini dikatakannya. Apa maksudnya? Menurutku aku sudah cukup mendengarkan perkataan orang tua kok.. aku tidak pernah pergi atau menutup telinga ketika diberitahu." Komentar Ichi pada dirinya sendiri.

_Begitulah hari itu berlalu, dengan Ichi kecil yang masih tidak mengerti perkataan neneknya. Hingga tiga hari kemudian..._

"Ichi, ini gawat..." ucap sang ibu lemas.

"ada apa okaa-san?" tanya Ichi acuh tak acuh sambil sibuk pada ponsel barunya.

"sobo-san..."

"ada apa dengan sobo-san?" tanya Ichi.

"sobo san... sobo-san sudah meninggal.." air mata mulai mengalir dari wajah ibunya.

"apa?" Ichi benar-benar terkejut. "sobo-san meninggal?" mulutnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

"iya, memang akhir-akhir ini penyakit asma sobo-san seringkali kambuh hingga akhirnya Sobo-san menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tadi pagi di rumahnya... Sobo-san ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di kursi goyangnya dan ternyata dia sudah meninggal.."

"sebelum meninggal, ia menuliskan beberapa kata di ponselnya, dan pesan itu ditujukan padamu... Sobo-san menuliskan, "jadilah anak yang baik... jangan mengabaikan perkataan orang tua, karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan mereka akan meninggalkanmu."

Seketika itu juga, air mata Ichi mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sungguh tak disangka, itukah yang selama ini neneknya maksud? Jangan pernah mengabaikan orang tua, karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan mereka akan meninggalkanmu. Betapa menyesalnya Ichi karena selama ini selalu mengabaikan nasihat orangtuanya, terlebih-lebih sobo-san. Sungguh tak disangka, percakapannya di hari ulang tahunnya adalah telepon pertama dan terakhir yang akan dia terima dari sang nenek. seandainya Ichi tahu sang nenek akan pergi meninggalkannya, Ichi pasti akan meluangkan lebih banya waktu untuk mengobrol dan menemani neneknya. Ia akan menjadi anak yang patuh, dan selalu mendengarkan neneknya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.. hanya penyesalan yang bisa Ichi kecil lakukan. "okaa-san ini tidak mungkin, seandainya Ichi tahu bahwa sobo-san akan meninggalkan Ichi secepat ini, Ichi pasti akan jadi anak yang baik, terlebih-lebih Ichi akan mengobrol lebih lama lagi dengan sobo-san kemarin..." tangis Ichi. Ichi hanya bisa menangis dalam dekapan ibunya. Dalam hati kecilnya, Ichi berjanji akan selalu mendengarkan nasihat orang tua, dan tidak akan lagi mengabaikan orang tua.

**End of Ichirouta's flashback**

"begitulah akhirnya, betapa aku sangat menyesal karena tidak pernah memperhatikan nenekku. Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu bersikap hormat pada orang tua, aku selalu mendengarkan dan menyayangi mereka dengan setulus hati. Karena aku tidak ingin membuat mereka pergi dengan membawa rasa kecewa..." ucap Ichi mengakhiri ceritanya.

Semuanya tanpa sadar telah meneteskan air mata karena begitu terharu. Siapa sangka, ternyata masa kecil Ichi telah dilalu dengan sebuah penyesalan yang begitu dalam. "hiks, hiks, sungguh menyedihkan, ini tidak bisa kupercaya..." Yuuto tak henti-hentinya menangis. "sroot," Yuuto membuang ingusnya di jubahnya. "eiyuu, Yuuto jorse!" komentar Mamoru. "biarin, habis sedih banget tau..." kata Yuuto. Lalu Ichirouta dengan wajah tegarnya memegang bahu Yuuka dan berkata, "karena itu Yuuka, sudah cukup Ichi-nii saja yang menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan orang tua, Yuuka tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau harus patuh dan taat pada Shuuya-nii, karena dia adalah kakakmu yang satu-satunya. Kau harus menyayanginya, jangan buat hatinya sedih lagi. Karena kau tidak akan tahu kapan kau akan berpisah darinya..." Yuuka segera mengusap air matanya dan berkata, "baik Ichi-nii, kini Yuuka sadar betapa bersalahnya Yuuka karena sudah bandel dan cuek terhadap Onii-chan." Yuuka segera berlari menuju dekapan sang kakak. "Onii-chan, maafkan Yuuka ya.. selama ini, Yuuka tidak pernah menjadi adik yang baik.. Yuuka selalu saja bandel dan tidak mau mendengarkan nasihat Onii-chan.. Yuuka janji, Yuuka akan jadi adik yang baik..." Yuuka berjanji pada kakaknya. Shuuya tersenyum lembut dan mendekap adik kesayangannya. "Iya Yuuka, Onii-chan juga minta maaf karena selama ini hanya memarahimu dan tidak pernah memberitahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan... onii-chan Cuma bisa marah, tidak bisa memberi nasihat yang baik" jawab Shuuya. Shirou, Mamoru, Yuuto, dan Ichirouta hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat kakak-beradik ini akhirnya bisa saling memahami dan menyayangi. "jadilah slalu anak yang baik... bahagiakanlah selalu orang yang kau sayangi, karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan mereka akan meninggalkanmu."

**THE END**

**Okay, bagaimana Minna-san? Gaje kan? OOC kan? Yah, sebenarnya saia maunya bikin yang lebih humor tapi ga tau kenapa saia kok malah bikin humornya Cuma di depannya doang, jadi kurang asyik dech... Nika-nee, sudah membaca? Sekali lagi terima kasih buat Nika-nee yang selalu menjadi inspirasi dan motivasi saia dalam berkarya di fandom InaIre ini. Minna-san, sekali lagi saia ini adalah newbie yang banyak kekurangan, jadi kritik dan saran kalian adalah hadiah yang buat saia sangat berharga. Buat para readers, minna-san sekalian, teman saia Miya-chan, senpai yang sudah seperti kakak kandung saia Nika-nee, terima kasih banyak karena berkat dukungan kalian semua saia bisa menamatkan fanfic ini. maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan, jika ada yang tidak berkenan di hati minna-san tolong dimaklumi... sekali lagi, reviewnya minna?**


End file.
